militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Agosta-class submarine
(Former) Pakistan Navy | Class before = | Class after = ''S-80''-class submarine | Subclasses = | Built range = | In commission range = 1977 - Active in service in Spain and Pakistan | Total ships building = | Total ships planned = | Total ships completed = | Total ships cancelled = | Total ships active = | Total ships laid up = | Total ships lost = | Total ships retired = | Total ships scrapped = | Total ships preserved = }} |module2= surfaced submerged (France, Spain) submerged (Pakistan) | Ship length = (France, Spain) (Pakistan) | Ship beam = | Ship speed = surfaced submerged submerged (snort) | Ship test depth = (France, Spain) (Pakistan) | Ship complement = 5 officers 36 men | Ship sensors = Thomson CSF DRUA 33 Radar Thomson Sintra DSUV 22 DUUA 2D Sonar DUUA 1D Sonar DUUX 2 Sonar DSUV 62A towed array | Ship armament =• SM 39 Exocet • 4 × bow torpedo tubes • ECAN L5 Mod 3 & ECAN F17 Mod 2 torpedoes }} }} The Agosta-class submarines are French diesel attack submarines (SSKs) used by Spain, Pakistan and formerly by France. The French Navy grouped this model of submarine in their most capable class as an océanique, meaning "ocean-going." A modernised version built for Pakistan, the Agosta 90B, has a crew of 36 plus 5 officers and can be equipped with the MESMA air-independent propulsion (AIP) system. Ships French Navy built by Arsenal de Cherbourg * Agosta (S 620) - completed 1977 - decommissioned 1997 * Bévéziers (S 621) - completed 1977 - decommissioned 1998 * La Praya (S 622) - completed 1978 - decommissioned 2000 * (S 623) - completed 1978 - decommissioned 2001 Spanish Navy built by Cartagena dockyard * Galerna (S 71) - completed 1983 - in service * Siroco (S 72) - completed 1983 - decommissioned 2012 * Mistral (S 73) - completed 1985 - in service * (S 74) - completed 1985 - in service Pakistan Navy Two Agosta-class submarines originally destined for the South African Navy were cancelled following the implementation of United Nations Security Council Resolution 418 in 1977. Built by AC Dubigeon, they were eventually sold to the Pakistan Navy. * [[PNS Hashmat (S135)|PNS/M Hashmat (S135)]] - completed in 1979, originally named Astrant * [[PNS Hurmat (S136)|PNS/M Hurmat (S136)]] - completed in 1980, originally named Adventurous The Agosta 90B, also known as the Khalid-class, is a modernised design built for the Pakistan Navy. Various modifications give lower acoustic signature, lower diving depth, improved battery range and performance. Greater automation also allows the crew to be reduced from 54 to 36. The submarine can be armed with up to 16 torpedoes and SM39 Exocet anti-ship missiles.http://www.naval-technology.com/projects/agosta/ The SM39 was test-fired from a Khalid-class submarine in 2001.http://english.peopledaily.com.cn/english/200103/11/eng20010311_64677.html * [[PNS Khalid (S137)|PNS/M Khalid (S137)]] - built in France by DCN Cherbourg, completed in 1999 * [[PNS Saad (S138)|PNS/M Saad '' (S138)]] - built in Pakistan with French assistance, completed in 2002 * [[PNS Hamza (S139)|PNS/M ''Hamza (S139)]] - built in Pakistan, commissioned 14 August 2006 References External links *Naval Technology page on Agosta 90B Category:Submarine classes Agosta-class submarines